Escape
by Lys Drapsmann
Summary: Lucifer had never lied to Adam, and he had never hurt Adam, not like the other angels did. (One shot.) (Escapin' the Cage fic.) (No slash.) (Bashing Michael in this, sorry.) (T for swearing, cause it's a (half-)Winchester and his dirty mouth.)


**This doesn't have anything to do with my other story, _Leverage, _in case you thought it did.**

**Un-beta'd. Written at 11 at night. 1.5k words. Have fun.**

* * *

Escape

Adam Winchester (It's Milligan, not Winchester, damnit) didn't think he would ever say that he actually didn't mind the Devil. Before it was for the obvious reason of it being, you know, the Devil, and then it was because he was still an angel and all angels in the his mind were douchebags. But eventually he got used to, and (although he would deny it) actually preferred his company to others'.

The Cage was a painful experience. He couldn't lie and say that after Sam left everything went okay. He couldn't say they sat around and played poker for the rest of eternity. Because the cage changed people, even archangels.

Even Michael.

At first, the angel was like a moody teenager. He didn't say anything, and anything that was said was either an insult or a way to start fighting with Lucifer. Lucifer mostly spent his time with Sam, torturing him mentally, physically, and emotionally. And in all honesty, Adam didn't really mind the screaming of an older brother in the background. It was the whole Winchester bloodline's fault he was stuck in here (yes, that included Adam himself), anyways. They deserved a bit of torture, and it probably dulled over the years.

And then, part of Sam was whisked away, leaving just this darkened but still shining /thing/. He would learn later that it was a soul, one that Michael and Lucifer actually worked together on destroying. They could say it was progress on the whole 'not trying to kill each other' project. It wasn't until the soul was whisked away by Death that Michael became unbearable.

(And, for the record, Adam did ask what Death was doing, saving only Sam's soul. He asked if he could get taken with, if he could leave the hellhole, and Death explained exactly why he couldn't leave. Adam was pissed that Dean hadn't tried harder to find a way to get both of them, and also pissed that Zacariah was actually right about the two legitimate Winchesters and how completely full of shit they are.)

Michael decided to first take his anger out on Lucifer. But there was the fact that he couldn't defend himself and be completely angry at the same time, so he went for the target that didn't have a chance to properly fight back - Adam. He did try, of course he did, but an archangel against some low human like himself wasn't exactly an even fight.

It was then that Lucifer smiled, a smile unseen by both human and archangel.

When Michael got bored Adam would go as far as possible in the prison, wrap his arms around his legs, and wonder what he did to deserve such a fate. He was perfectly fine in Heaven, didn't even mind the fact that he died early and rather painfully. But nope, the Winchesters ruined everything.

That was what Winchesters did, he guessed.

He wasn't surprised when Lucifer (in his true form. Apparently the fact that he turned around and could actually see Michael's true form in that room when he was outside of the Cage was something 'special.' Sam always had to look away from his torture, just because the forms of the archangels were too much for him and his not-special eyes. Then Lucifer took a human form of Sam. That was creepy.) had come over to his special corner. It was his corner, he didn't want any holier-than-thou douche messing it up and torturing him in said corner. That was probably why he had come over, the two of them wanted to ruin everything he had in a place where he didn't have much.

But it was a surprise when he wasn't tortured. Instead, a simple 'hand' was placed on his forehead, and although the touch was cold, a warmth spread through Adam's body. They sat in comfortable silence afterward, Adam's thanks being felt instead of said.

That happened for a while, Adam retreating to his corner after a pissed off and bored Michael took his never-ending anger out on him. And following every retreat was the Morning Star, healing and becoming something one would consider a friend with each passing 'day.' Not that Adam would admit he became friends with the Devil, if he ever got out. That wasn't something people actually said out loud.

"Adam Milligan." Those two words made a newly-healed Adam look up, his eyes going to where the face of Lucifer would be if his form were human. Lucifer was looking into the nothingness of the Cage, judging by the way his 'head' wasn't turned. "I have never hurt you. I have never lied to you, not like Michael and his angels have. There was no reason for you to be involved, but you were, and for that I'm truly sorry."

The human had grown a confused expression, not knowing where this was going. It didn't seem like someone, even Lucifer, would break the comfortable silence they had for an apology. Noticing the confused look, the archangel elaborated.

"I want to help you out of here, Adam. But I need your help to do so."

More specifically, he needed Adam's human form and capability to be a doe-eyed, believable liar. He was ensured that there would be no attempt to restart the Apocalypse (as an angel was required to stay down in the pit, and that took his opponent away), and a new vessel would be found so that Adam could start a new life right after they got out. At the time, he had no reason to doubt Lucifer except for the fact that he was the Devil. But then Adam's mind went back to Zacariah and his goons, the ones who were _supposed_ to be all kind and trustworthy, and he realized that everything he had ever heard of angels was complete and utter bullshit. So he agreed, because Lucifer was the only one to show him kindness and he wasn't a douche like everyone he was 'supposed to trust' was.

It hadn't taken long to convince Michael one-on-one that the plan would work. That the Cage was meant only for one Lucifer, not two archangels. Adam said that they could get his brother to help, but it would come down to which one of them had the proper human form to actually leave (since the seals weren't broken, this plan was only so anyone caught in the crossfire could escape). They could escape, keep Lucifer trapped, and return to their previous lives.

And Michael didn't suspect a thing.

The 'door' was breaking, light seeping through, when it finally happened. Michael, in Adam, felt a light shove at first. He ignored it, thinking that it was just what humans did as they left the Cage, until the light shove turned to a hard push. It was only then did he recognize the feeling of another archangel's Grace coming inside of the body, _shoving_ its way in. Anger rose in the eldest angel as he realized what was going on, and it boiled when he realized that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Adam was powerful, for a human. Most vessels that were able to keep themself awake while the angel was in charge were. He could stop giving full consent to Michael whenever he wanted, and although it couldn't kick him out, it make the archangel considerably weaker. Pair that with Lucifer and the given consent he had, and Michael was eventually shoved out of the illegitimate Winchester's body.

It was painful, having his body be a small, makeshift battlefield for two archangels as he attempted to get out of the pit. But Adam just had to keep in mind that after all this was over, he didn't need to worry about angels or Hell or anything like it until he died for a second time. Naturally, preferably. For now, all he could do was climb and wish for Lucifer to hurry up and kick the damn angel out.

"Winchester! Milligan! _Adam!" _Michael's form was shouting any and all names he could call Adam, but it only became a dull ringing as wind rushed into his ears. He was free. _**We **are free. _Lucifer reminded him, and Adam corrected his happiness to be for both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden Bunker in Kansas, two Winchesters were startled awake by the sudden appearance of Castiel. It was supposed to be a little day off, something they thought they deserved, but days off didn't seem to stay days off for hunters. Especially not when an angel of the Lord was giving news like what Cas had for them.

"The Cage has been opened, and no one knows who has escaped."

* * *

**A/N: I had writer's block. I remembered seeing a gif set of something like this a while ago. I wrote. If I find it again, I'll give credit. But yeah, I wrote this out. Feel free to adopt it, make it your own child, and continue, just give credit to either this story or the original gif set if you can find it. **

**Yeah. That's all. **

**Bye. **

**(Oh yeah, apparently even at 11 at night, I have a thing for one-word titles.)**


End file.
